Her Pearl Necklace
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Sungmin memiliki sebuah kalung mutiara yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Ia tidak pernah mau melepas kalung itu sedetik pun. Sampai suatu ketika sang Appa meminta kalung itu. Apakah Sungmin rela memberikan kalung itu untuk sang Appa? ONESHOOT. INSPIRATE. RnR!


**Her Pearl Necklace**

Oneshoot

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

_Desclaimer:_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_Cast__:_ Sungmin (Genderswitch)

_Summary:_ Sungmin memiliki sebuah kalung mutiara yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Ia tidak pernah mau melepas kalung itu sedetik pun. Sampai suatu ketika sang _Appa_ meminta kalung itu. Apakah Sungmin rela memberikan kalung itu untuk sang _Appa_?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\(****^w****^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini _eomma_ mengajakku pergi ke mall. Aku sangat senang berbelanja bersama _eomma_. _Eomma_-ku, Leeteuk, sangatlah baik hati. Ia selalu membelikan apapun yang aku inginkan, makanya aku senang ikut dengan _eomma_. Saat aku dan _eomma_ akan kembali pulang, aku melihat sebuah _stand_ yang menjual pernak-pernik. Tak ayal aku langsung mendekati _stand _itu, sambil menarik _eomma_-ku yang kesulitan dengan barang belanjaannya.

Sebuah kalung mutiara bersinar dengan indahnya seakan memanggilku untuk memilikinya. Aku menatap _eomma_-ku, memberikan _bunny eyes_ termanis milikku. Aku berharap _eomma_ mengerti dan mau membelikan kalung itu untukku. _Eomma_ hanya menanggapiku dengan senyuman menawannya.

"_Eomma_, Minnie mau itu! Kalung itu, _eomma_!", pintaku dengan manja. Aku menarik-narik baju _eomma_ agar ia terenyuh dengan rengekanku.

Lagi-lagi _eomma_ tersenyum. Ia menundukkan badannya, mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. "Baiklah, Minnie-_chagi_! _Eomma_ akan membelikan kalung yang sangat mahal itu tapi dengan syarat", ujar _eomma_ menggantung.

"Apa syaratnya, _eomma_? Minnie pasti akan melakukannya!", tanyaku sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. _Eomma_ akan membelikan kalung indah itu. _Aigoo_!

"Sesampainya di rumah, _eomma_ akan memberikan daftar pekerjaan yang harus kamu lakukan sebagai ganti kalung mahal itu. Selain itu, uang yang akan diberikan _halmoni_ saat kamu ulang tahun pun harus kamu berikan kepada _eomma_. Bagaimana? Setuju?", jelas _eomma_ dengan persyaratannya yang begitu banyak. Sudahlah yang penting kalung itu jadi milikku.

"Setuju!", jawabku penuh semangat. _Eomma_ menjabat tanganku, tanda bahwa perjanjian kami disepakati.

_Eomma_ membayar kalung itu sesuai harga yang tertera, yaitu 312 _won_ atau setara dengan Rp 25.000. Sang penjual memberikan senyuman kepadaku saat ia membungkus kalung mutiara itu di dalam kotak yang sangat indah. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, _Appa_ dan _Halmoni_ menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku segera memberitahu _Appa_ bahwa aku dibelikan kalung mutiara yang sangat cantik oleh _eomma_. Setelah melakukan semua pekerjaan yang ditugaskan oleh _eomma_ dan memberikan uang pemberian _halmoni_, _eomma_ memberikan kalung mutiara itu kepadaku. _Appa_ dan _halmoni_ hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku yang menggemaskan—menurut mereka.

**.**

**At ELF Kindergarten**

**.**

"_Chingudeul_, Minnie punya kalung yang sangat indah", pamerku kepada teman-teman sekelasku. Semua teman mengelilingiku. Mereka melihat kalung mutiara yang kupakai dengan tatapan takjub.

"_Ne._ Cantik cekali, Minnie. Cepelti kamu!", puji Donghae kepadaku dengan suara cadelnya.

"Wah! Hyukkie boleh pinjam kan Minnie_-ah_?", tanya Eunhyuk, teman _yeoja_ yang pintar sekali menari di kelasku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menggenggam kalung mutiara yang melingkar di leherku dengan erat. "_Shirreo_! Ini milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!", teriakku tak terima.

"BELICIK! Dacal keyinci bawey! (baca: Berisik! Dasar kelinci bawel!)", teriak seorang bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan sok kaya walau memang dia teman sekelasku yang paling kaya.

"Bilang saja kamu sirik! Kalung ini mahal sekali! Pasti _eomma_ dan _appa_-mu tidak mampu membelinya", balasku kesal. Dasar Kyu menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun memegang kalung mutiara di leherku dengan penuh selidik. "Ini balang mulahan. Paycu! Dacar _yeoja_ bodoh (baca: Ini barang murahan. Palsu! Dasar _yeoja_ bodoh)", ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Hatiku tertohok mendengar ucapannya. Sakit sekali. Bisa-bisanya ia menghina barang berhargaku. "Dasar _namja_ cadel menyebalkan! Aku benci Kyu!", teriakku sambil berlari keluar kelas. Airmata yang aku bendung sedaritadi sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi. Ia mengalir membasahi pipiku.

**.**

**\(*****o*****)/~ ****YuyaLoveSungmin**** ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

Sejak hari itu aku selalu memakai kalung mutiaraku dimana pun dan kapan pun. Aku tak pernah melepasnya bahkan saat aku sekolah, bermain, ataupun saat aku tidur, kecuali saat aku mandi. "Nanti lehermu menjadi merah", kata _Eomma_ memperingatiku. Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia memang selalu menjahiliku. Aku tahu ia pasti iri padaku makanya ia berbicara sekasar itu padaku.

Seperti biasanya, _Appa_-ku—Kangin—membacakan cerita sebelum aku tidur. _Appa_-ku sangatlah baik dan pengertian. _I love my daddy._

"Sang pangeran dan putri hidup berbahagia selamanya", ujar _Appa_ mengakhiri kisah _Swan Princess_ yang ia bacakan.

"Aku suka sekali cerita ini, _Appa_! _Happily ever after_!", ucapku sok inggris karena setiap film kartun yang sering aku tonton pasti ada kata-kata itu. Hehe…

"_Aegya_ _Appa_ pintar sekali sih. Keren nih! _Appa_ saja tidak bisa bahasa inggris", kata _Appa_ merendah.

"Hahahaha… Ampun _appa_! Geli! Hahahaha", tawaku tak tertahan karena _Appa_ menggelitik pinggangku.

Chu~

_Appa_ mencium pipiku. "Minnie sayang nggak sama _Appa_?", tanya _Appa_ membuatku kaget.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan _Appa_. Aku memeluk tubuh _Appa_ yang sangat kenyal itu. "Minnie sayaaaaaaang sekali sama _Appa_! Muuaach!", jawabku sambil membalas kecupan di pipi _Appa_.

_Appa_ tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. "Kalau kau memang mencintai _appa_, berikanlah kalung mutiaramu pada _appa_"

"Ya… _Appa_, jangan kalung ini. _Appa_ boleh ambil mainanku yang lain. _Appa_ boleh ambil YuHae, bonekaku yang tercantik. _Appa_ juga boleh ambil buku-buku cerita kesukaanku tapi jangan ayah ambil kalungku", pintaku sambil memegang kalung mutiaraku dengan protektif.

"Ne, aegya! _Gwenchana_. Tidurlah", ucap _Appa_, lalu mencium keningku. _Appa_ menyelimutiku. _Appa_ mematikan lampu kamar, lalu keluar kamarku. "Selamat malam anakku, semoga mimpi indah", ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Hoam! Malam, _Appa_! _Annyeong_", balasku sebelum memasuki dunia mimpiku.

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

**.**

"Minnie, apakah kamu sayang _appa_?", tanya _Appa_ setelah membacakan buku cerita padaku.

"Pasti, _Appa_. _Appa_ kan tahu aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu, boleh _appa_ minta kalungmu?", tanya _Appa_ dengan tatapan penuh harapnya.

"Yaa, jangan kalungku. _Appa_ ambil Wonnie, kuda-kudaanku saja. _Appa_ masih ingat kan? Itu mainan favoritku. Rambutnya panjang dan lembut. _Appa_ bisa memainkan rambutnya, mengepangnya dan sebagainya. Ambillah, asal _appa_ jangan minta kalungku", usulku kepada _Appa_.

"Sudahlah nak, lupakanlah", kata _Appa_ dengan tatapan sedih.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _Appa_? Kenapa ia selalu meminta kalung ini?

**.**

**At ELF Kindergarten**

**.**

"Menurut kalian kenapa _appa_-ku selalu meminta kalungku ini?", tanyaku kepada dua orang sahabatku ini.

"Mm… _Mollayo_. Hyukkie bingung. Nyelah deh, Min!", jawab Hyukkie masih asyik memakan pisang miliknya.

"Donghae lasa _appa_ min cuka cama kalung itu. Makanya _appa_ min minta deh. Kan min cayang cama _appa_ min, kenapa nggak dikacih aja?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Tapi ini kan kalung kesukaan minnie. Aku nggak mau", tolakku tak sependapat.

"Belalti Minnie keyinci nggak cayang cama _appa_-nya (Baca: berarti Minnie kelinci nggak sayang sama _appa_-nya). Pembohong!". Suatu suara menginterupsi diskusiku dengan kedua sahabatku.

"_Aniyo_. Minnie sayang banget sama _Appa_. Kyu nggak ngerti, nggak usah ngomong!", kesalku karena lagi-lagi Kyu mengganggu.

"Bohong! Maca hanya kayena cebuah kayung, Minnie nggak mau belkolban untuk _appa_. Kayau _appa_-nya minnie yang diambiy Tuhan, minnie tetap mau kayung itu? (baca: Bohong! Masa hanya karena sebuah kalung, Minnie nggak mau berkorban untuk _appa_. Kalau _appa_-nya minnie yang diambil Tuhan, Minnie tetap mau kalung itu?)", jelas Kyu membuatku shock.

"_ANDWAAAAE_! KYU JAHAT! KYU NGGAK BOLEH NGOMONG GITU! Hiks!", teriakku frustasi. Tuhan nggak mungkin mengambil _appa_ dariku. Nggak boleh!

**.**

**At Minnie's Room**

**Night**

**.**

Aku mendengarkan _Appa_ yang sedang membacakan cerita kepadaku. Sesekali aku melihat ia terbatuk dan suaranya terdengar parau. Apa benar kata-kata Kyu tadi pagi ya? Aku duduk dengan resah di samping _Appa_. Aku tidak mau Tuhan mengambil _Appa_-ku. Aku akan memberikan apa pun agar _Appa_ tetap di sampingku.

"Sang penyihir menghilang untuk selamanya, uhuk, sehingga pangeran dan putri hidup bahagia di istana mereka hingga kakek-nenek. Tamat", ucap _Appa_ sambil menutup buku ceritaku. Ia terbatuk-batuk pelan.

Aku melepas kalung mutiara kesayanganku dengan tangan gemetar. Bibirku rasanya kelu. Aku menarik kemeja _Appa_ pelan, meminta perhatiannya lebih. "_Appa_, ambillah. Ini untuk _Appa_", ucapku sambil memandang kalung itu dengan berat hati.

_Appa_ tertegun. Ia memberikan senyuman menawannya, menerima kalung mutiara itu dari tanganku. Aku menunduk lesu, harus merelakan kalung kesayanganku.

"_Gomawo_, _chagi_ya! Ini sebagai hadiah untukmu", ujar _Appa_ memberikan satu kotak beludru biru yang baru ia ambil dari kantungnya.

"Apa ini, _appa_?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukalah!"

Aku membuka kotak itu dengan perasaan takut bercampur penasaran. Mataku terbelalak saat aku melihat sebuah kalung mutiara yang jauh lebih bagus dan indah dari kalungku sebelumnya. Aku segera menutup kotak itu, lalu mengembalikannya kepada _Appa_.

"Tidak, _Appa_! Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin _Appa_ selalu di sampingku. Aku menyayangi _appa_. Aku tidak mau _Appa_ ditukar oleh apapun di dunia ini", tolakku sambil memeluk _Appa_ dengan erat. Tanpa kusadari airmataku sudah mengalir dengan deras.

_Appa_ melepas pelukanku, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipiku. "Waeyo, baby-min? Apa _Appa_ salah?"

"Ani. Aku hanya tidak mau Tuhan mengambil _Appa_, lalu menggantinya dengan kalung atau benda apapun", isakku.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kau lucu sekali", tawa _Appa_ menggelegar. _Appa_ mencubit pipiku gemas. "_Appa_ hanya sedikit flu, bukan penyakit parah, aegya! _Appa_ akan selalu ada bersama aegya dan _eomma_!"

"_Jeongmal_?", tanyaku tak percaya.

_Appa_ mengangguk mantap. "Nah, sebagai hadiah karena Minnie sudah mau memberikan kalung mutiara kesayangan Minnie, _Appa_ memberikan kalung mutiara yang asli untuk Minnie", jelas _Appa_ sambil memakaikan kalung mutiara indah itu.

Aku memandangi kalung mutiara pemberian _Appa_. Benar-benar cantik dan jauuuh lebih mewah daripada kalung mutiaraku. Aku mencium pipi _Appa_-ku. "Kamsahamnida, _Appa_!"

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, _Appa_-nya telah menyimpan seuntai kalung mutiara yang asli, sangat indah dan sangat mahal untuk anak yang dikasihinya. Ia menunggu dan menunggu agar anaknya mau melepaskan kalung mutiara plastiknya yang murah, sehingga ia dapat memberikan kepadanya kalung mutiara yang asli.

**.**

**('^0^)/..::The End::..\(T.T")**

**.**

_**~~Begitu pula dengan Tuhan. Seringkali Ia menunggu lama sekali agar kita mau menyerahkan segala milik kita yang palsu dan menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Jadi jangan pernah lelah menunggu keindahan yang akan diberikan Tuhan kepada kita. Pertanyaannya, sudahkah kita merelakan semua milik kita?~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**..::Cuap2 Author::.**

Oneshoot 1447 kata. Hehe… Adakah yang mengerti maksudnya? Maaf ya kalau FF ini benar-benar Abal dan Jelek banget. Aku berharap pesan yang ingin Yuya sampaikan mengena ke readers semua.

BAGI YANG GALAU SS4. Ga usah galau ya,,, baca pesan FFnya~ hhe... Semoga kebahagiaan kita diganti menjadi lebih BESAR lagi... Yang nonton SS4, CHUKKAE~ Jiwa kami bersama kalian

Gomawo udah mau baca. Tinggalkan JEJAK ya~

_YLS_

* * *

Nb: Jangan lupa add FBku: LEE YEOMIN HA. Disana ada beberapa FF lagi~ Soalnya aku nggak tahu sampai kapan aku akan berada di FFN terus... hhe~


End file.
